


Goro's emotions

by AGiantNerd



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi has the big sad, Akechi hating himself, Angst, Based on Vanilla P5, First time writing something pure sad that actually made me cry, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I hurt Goro: the fic, Love Confessions, Mentioned Goro Akechi's mother, Mentioned Shido, NO ROYAL SPOILERS, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Goro Akechi wants to get his revenge with no one in his way. His emotions ruin that. (Made for Goro's birthday! Happy Birthday Goro!)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 28





	Goro's emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. I ain't that good with angst so please comment!

Goro Akechi was a simple man with a simple schedule. Get up, take shower, style your hair for publicity, dress for publicity, order breakfast if possible, work, go on interview, and if Shido tells him to do something, do it.

Though sometimes in the middle of this list there is some free time. He goes to his favorite coffee shop in Yongen Jaya, Leblanc. It is runned by an adult man named Sojiro Sakura and he has an assistant named Akira Kurusu.

He got along quite well with Akira Kurusu, they normally tell each other stories about each other's day (skipping the manslaughter parts with Shido, of course.). He had to wonder why Akira Kursuru spent time with filth like him.

He committed hundreds of murders either directly or indirectly. Yet this piece of fuckin attic trash finds him worthy enough to talk to like an average human being. It might be due to the fact that, well, he doesn’t know he is the culprit, but he still felt unworthy of Akira’s attraction.

He would normally invite Akira out to do mini things with him and get his opinion but he really never expects him to show up. Akira always responds and allows his god awful presence near his beautiful one and he hates it. 

Why can’t Akira be like the others? Who used him for fame and money? For their own personal gain, to reach a higher level in life?

Why does Akira Kurusu show Goro Akechi pure and genuine love? 

Why does Akira Kurusu make him so happy?

Is this the universe torturing him? For being a pathetic low life who will attach to anyone who gives him the light of day?

Is it so he gets attached to him like mom? Only for him to leave his life in some cruel and undignified way?

Why does he love Akira Kurusu?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He betrayed the Phantom Thieves.

Akira was now in an interrogation cell, ready for Akechi to take him out of this world.

Akechi was happy, maybe now Akira will show hatred. Maybe now Akira will fear his presence and be scared like he should be. Maybe he could finally bury his feelings for the man and never look back. 

He stole the guards gun and shot the man and immediately turned towards Akira, hoping to see rage and fear on the man's face. Hoping now that Akira will insult him.

Akira didn’t show rage nor fear, he looked at Akechi dead in the eye like he was daring him to shoot already and end it all.

Akechi couldn’t let his weakness show. To show that he wasn’t upset that he wasn’t showing any other emotion that wasn’t a blank stare.

Akechi put the gun to Akira’s head, “This is where your justice ends.”

He fired.

Akira’s blood pooled on the table.

Akechi felt pride.

He got rid of the annoying trash that acted buddy buddy with him.

He smiled and left the room after setting the gun in Akira’s hand.

No more will he carry the burden of someone caring for him.

He made it to the elevator and called Shido, telling him the job was complete. After he got off the phone something hit him hard in the chest. It was painful. He felt his eyes water and hands trembled.

He got attached.

“Damn it!” he cursed to himself, “Fuckin attic trash…” he looked to the floor, his hands curled into fist and if it weren’t for the gloves in the way you would see his pale knuckles.

Why was he working for Shido again? To get some dumb revenge?

He was an idiot. 

He hated himself for being this monster.

He whipped his eyes and faced forward, his expression blank.

The monster might as well continue to exist, there is no reason for it to not now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira was alive.

He knew Akechi’s plan from the beginning thanks to one stupid comment about pancakes.

He mostly blamed the cat for it, but Wakaba’s kid Futaba also hacked his phone and heard his calls to Shido. He hated both of them.

Right now they were fighting shadows he created so they would die from that and not his hands. 

It would be an easier way out for them.

So why?

Why did they defeat them like they were scissors to paper?

He forced himself up to the plate to fight these complete idiots.

He used Robin Hood so they wouldn’t feel too much pain when they die.

He was being merciful! Yet they beated him into the ground.

He deserved it in all honesty. All of Haru’s swings for killing her father and all of Futaba’s hard work being into giving the thieves backup by making them strong, fast, and accurate with their attacks.

He deserved each inch of pain forced on to him by all the members, he deserved it for all that he has done.

For being an awful beast.

At this rate they might as well kill him.

He know they won’t though, they refuse to end a life even if that person was pure evil that was rotten to their very core,

They feel like every life has a meaning, his however doesn’t. He is just their for people to use as a toy. That is his only purpose. 

He was panting now. The only way to have a chance of winning is if he has Loki equipped. He doesn’t want to equip Loki.

The thieves began to talk to him, telling him that it isn’t too late. He can change. That he can help. That they could be friends of sorts. 

One sentence gets to him.

“You don’t really hate Joker, do you?”

Akechi felt something inside him snap. How did this cat figure him out? Was it that obvious? No, it wasn’t. He made sure to show them that he hated Joker the most. He tried to kill him for god's sake? So why? Why did this cat make him feel that easy to read? He’ll show them!

He equipped Loki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything hurts.

The thieves beat him again.

He deserved that.

Why can’t he be normal? Why couldn’t he accept the truth? He likes Joker. He likes Akira. Why can’t he see when people care for him? Why does he always have to fuck everything up? It was his fault Shido left his mom. It was his fault that his mother committed suicide. It was his fault for the murders.

Why does he have to ruin everything for everyone?

It would be better if he didn’t exist.

Everyone would be happy.

He looked towards the thieves and expected death. He wasted his chances. Why keep him alive?

They only looked at him, like they were expecting something from him. Like they were expecting him to die like a dog. Roll over and vanish. It would be easier for them.

Then they began to speak more about how they want to give him a chance at redemption. He couldn’t believe it. These idiots wanted him. Wanted to be with them and to understand him.

Even Akira, who he hurt the most, gave off a small smile.

Akechi got up, ready to finally accept the offer and join them. To be at Akira’s side yet again. To be useful to them.

Too bad life decided to ruin his happy moments.

Shido had sent a cognitive him to either kill him or convince him to finish the job.

Taunted him with that cruel voice about how he was just a puppet and how he was going to be killed at the end of it all. His father still didn’t love him. 

What a piece of fuckin shit.

He hated him, he hated everyone who works with him and loves him. Can they see how evil he is? How is everyone just a tool to him?

He looked towards the thieves. 

He needed to protect them, save them, even if it is the last damned thing he would do.

He whipped his gun out and aimed it towards Joker.

Cognitive him was proud meaning Shido was proud. Perfect. He wanted to enjoy ruining this as much as possible.

He turned the gun away from Joker and instead hit a button that sealed him and the thieves away from each other. He could hear the thieves panicking on the other side. Fists banged on the metal wall, someone hoping they could break through.

He leaned against the metal to gain balance so he could finish cognitive him quickly. Then he heard a voice, “Akechi. Please don’t do this.”

Akechi felt his gaze soften and he gave off a small grin even though Akira couldn’t see it, “Dumbass. I was going to drag you down anyway.”

“No you weren’t! Please! Just dodge! I’ll find my way in! I can save-”

“Stop Akira. I don’t want your desperate cries to be the last thing I hear.” Akechi muttered.

“...Akechi…..I love you…” 

Akechi’s eyes began to water as tears fell to the ground.

“Haha….dumbass trash…..love ya too. See ya on the other side.”

Akechi and his fake whipped out their guns.

They fired.


End file.
